


It's alright, I couldn't sleep anyway

by Stellato (Ellaaashima)



Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Stellato
Summary: Youngjae isn't as smooth as he thinks he is.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/You
Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571191
Kudos: 8





	It's alright, I couldn't sleep anyway

Supporting your best friend as he became an idol wasn’t an easy task like you thought it would be. Encouraging and cheering him on was good because as his best friend you should be supporting him, and you get to meet his group members as time went by as well. However, being away from him for long periods of time has made you realize that supporting Youngjae is so difficult when you want him here at your side.

Seeing him physically would take a few months at most because you lived far from the city. You had to put up with late night calls and occasional messages, if you were lucky he had enough free time to video call. But when you graduated, you took the chance to find work in the city because that’s how much you want to see Youngjae.

Though despite the fact that there’s a higher chance for you to meet Youngjae, things don’t always go as planned. Fate, destiny or whoever is up there seems to be testing your patience and friendship with Youngjae. It’s still difficult to see him, since GOT7 now has more things on their plate because of their promotional schedules.

It’s been almost eight months since you’ve moved, Youngjae visited you the first week of your arrival. He went again to your place with the other members to help with moving and settling in. You thought you would see him more in a week, but that isn’t the case. Though you’re glad it doesn’t take months to see him now that you’ve moved.

Recently, GOT7 has been busy and time with Youngjae isn’t clear. The last time you saw your best friend was two months ago. You and him would send messages, but you just sensed that his messages aren’t like his usual ones. You opt to think that he’s just very busy, and very exhausted.

The work you got six months ago was stressful. You put up with it because it’s your job, you needed money to stay and live in your current apartment. If you quit your job, you wouldn’t be able to pay for your rent and might get kicked out. Meaning, you had less chances of seeing Youngjae.

You didn’t want the time to come where you felt like you’re really becoming distant from your best friend. But here you are now. And because you didn’t want to be a burden to him, anxiety telling you so, you don’t share this to Youngjae.

Life has just been tough on you, though you push through every day despite the difficulty in the daily challenges. Sleeping is not a normal occurrence anymore, since you spend time during the night on your bed to just cry.

One particular night, you had a dream. You woke up crying hours before work, and couldn’t go back to sleep. The dream you don’t remember so much, but you’re sure it had to do something with Youngjae and him not doing so well.

It took much courage and contemplation, but you decided to call him. You don’t think he would answer anyway, but you gave it a shot. The phone rang once, twice, and you thought that it would immediately send you to voicemail so you’re about to end the call when—

“Hello?”

You seriously felt like you couldn’t breathe for a few moments. Just hearing his voice through the line after many countless nights of sleeping without hearing it is enough to shock you.

“Hello?” There’s shuffling in the background which led you to think that he must be in bed at the moment. Of course he must be. It’s barely 4 in the morning. “… Y/N?”

A shuddering breath came from your lips. There’s something about hearing his voice that makes you want to cry. “Sorry, Youngjae. Did I wake you up?” Your voice is quiet as you ask, soft, a tug of anxiety in your heart that you might be disturbing Youngjae.

There’s a quick pause, a moment of silence as you wait for his answer.

“No, no. _It’s alright, I couldn’t sleep anyway_.”

“Liar.” You immediately say with a small smile on your face.

He sighs. “Fine, I actually just slept not too long ago until you called,” he says in all honesty.

“Well, I’ll hang up then since you need to rest—”

“Hey.” The sincerity in his tone stops you. “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me.”

And that was the last straw for you. Warm, fat drops of tears fell from your eyes. You began to tell your best friend everything in between whimpers and sniffles. In return, he listens to all that you had to say to him. Once you told him, he comforted you and said encouraging words like how he knew you needed to hear from him.

To catch up on even the tiniest bit of sleep, you made arrangements for your next meeting with Youngjae because you just really want to see him. When plans were made, Youngjae offers to end the call when he deems that you’re finally asleep.


End file.
